Fear
by Beccky
Summary: " Fear is a powerful, toxic thing. Fear is that icy feeling that seeps into your lungs and seizes your heart in frosty grip. Fear keeps you frozen in place, unable to scream or run. It's what i feel every. single. day. " Kairi's in an abusive relationship with Riku, and Sora accidentally finds out. Sora is set on making Riku pay. Revenge isnt easy. Sokai. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts, or any of the places or characters in it. I merely own the idea and the laptop using to write it (:

Warning: slurs, mentions of abuse, slight physical abusive, swearing.

Pairing: RiKai, but Sokai eventually.

Age: Kairi: 17 Riku: 18 Sora: 18 Vanitas: 19

 **Alright guys, here goes my first Kingdom Hearts one-shot Fanfic! Angsty, dark, and kind of depressing. Anyways, I hope you all like! Don't forget to leave a review! Also, check out Princess-Xion and SoraxKairi7's work if you haven't already. Truly amazing & inspirational. **

_Perfect by nature,_

 _Icon of self-indulgence_

 _Just what we all need,_

 _More flaws when you're pretending._

Fear. Fear is a powerful, toxic thing. Fear is that icy feeling that seeps into your lungs and seizes your heart in frosty grip. Fear keeps you frozen in place, unable to scream or run from what scares you. Fear is something I feel. Every. Single. Day.

"You'll meet me at my locker after school, got it, Kairi?" Riku's voice demanded calmly, though I detected the rage it held. I had been late this morning when he came to pick me up. Two minutes late, but late nonetheless. Riku didn't appreciate tardiness. It was okay when _he_ was the one who late, but not me. For every minute I was late, that was another minute Riku inflicted almost unbearable pain on me. I say almost, because I've become accustomed to it. I didn't get the hugs and kisses and sweet-nothings most boyfriends gave their girlfriends. I got the rage, physically, mentally, and emotionally. I was never perfect enough, never good enough. Everything I did was wrong.

The million dollar question- why did I stay? Because of fear. I had it drilled into my head that no one was going to love me other than Riku. I had it drilled into my head that the only thing I was good for was sex, that I was stupid and worthless. I was scared that even if I did leave, Riku would drag me back. Or worse, i'd end up dead. Huh. Sometimes I wonder if death was better than this prison sentence.

I felt his hand grip my wrist in a vice grip. Biting the pain that shot through my wrist back, I reluctantly turned my eyes toward him. His aquamarine eyes held nothing but anger and impatience. I winced slightly as he held my wrist harder, and I meekly nodded my head. He didn't let go, and I realized I had to answer him.

"Y-yes, Riku. Right after school, I promise." His lips tilted upwards in a satisfied smirk, and he dropped my wrist immediately. I clutched it to my chest, watching him warily. He eyed my pink dress up and down, before reaching in the backseat for his jacket. He glanced at my confused gaze, before letting out a dry chuckle.

"You actually thought I was going to give you my very expensive jacket? Hell fucking no. You're gonna dress like a slut, you're going to suffer the consequences." He slid into his jacket, as if to prove a point, but it only made me hate him more than I already did. Four months ago, I would have slapped him across the face if he had dared talked to me like that, but now I kept my mouth shut in fear of him slapping _me._ I didn't _want_ to wear this skanky dress, but Riku had bullied me into it. It was either put the dress on, or be beaten into it. Shivering I wrapped my arms around myself, praying that the day got warmer.

"Well?" Riku said, irritation thick in his voice. "Get the fuck out of my car."

I hurriedly reached down and grabbed my bag before hopping out of the car. Riku kissed me roughly, before pushing me away, and stalking off after his friends. I blinked back the tears threatening to pour from my eyes, and walked in the opposite direction. Keeping my eyes trained on the ground beneath me, I willed myself not to cry as I passed crowds of people. I kept walking, until I bumped into something hard and fleshy.

Looking up, the first thing I saw was a pair of kind, cerulean eyes. Sora. I felt the corners of my lips turn up in the slightest of smiles, before immediately looking back down at the ground. If Riku had been watching and saw me smile at him… I would be in big trouble. Sora was my best friend in the whole entire world, but I couldn't even talk to him. He knew my situation with Riku, but he never knew how bad it had gotten. He just knew that Riku was a jealous, angry person.

"Hey, Kai!" his jovial voice threatened to bring the smile back to my face, but I fought the urge.

"Hi, Sora." Sora's big goofy smile disappeared from his face, as he noticed the unshed tears that were pooling in my eyes.

"Riku again?" He said between clenched teeth, and I noticed his jaw was set. Hesitantly, I nodded, before quickly looking back down at the ground again.

"It's fine, Sora. I just shouldn't have made him late, that's all." I gave him a half smile, willing him to not dig any deeper. I felt Sora's gaze on me for the longest time, until he finally cleared his throat to speak.

"Why don't you just leave him, Kai? You're obviously not happy with him. He's a jerk, anyway." Sora shoved his hands into his pockets as he shifted his weight.

"It's not that simple, Sora. Okay?" I bit the last word out, feeling the frustration take control of me. Everyone thought it was so easy to go ahead and do something when they had no idea what it was like. She'd already answered these questions from Namine endless times. Sora and her did not know what it was like to live in fear. They did not know what it was like to live under the thumb of a rage-filled, violent psychopath.

"Okay, Kairi. Jeez. I was only trying to help." The slightest hint of hurt emerged in his voice, and I was about to apologize, when he suddenly grabbed the wrist that Riku had hurt earlier, and I didn't have to look up to know that anger was radiating from every pore of his body. I looked up anyway. His bright blue eyes darkened to cobalt, and his mouth was set in a deep frown. I swear to god I heard a low growl come from him.

"Did he do this to you?" I knew he was pissed off because his voice was really quiet, like he was trying to keep the rage in.

I shut my eyes, and my crimson bangs brushed over my eyes, as a tear slid down my cheek. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I _really_ didn't want him to find out. Riku was going to _kill_ me. But I couldn't lie to Sora. It might cost me my life, but I just couldn't lie to him.

"Yes," I whispered, and I hated myself even more. Sora let out an angry sigh, while pulling me close, and pulled out his phone dialing a number. "Vanitas," He said icily, "We have an issue to take care of."

I not only dragged Sora into this whole goddamn mess, I dragged in his older bother. And it's all my fault. Riku was right. I fucked everything up. Every. Single. Thing. Fear. It's what I wake up feeling, and go to sleep feeling. It's what sometimes makes me wish I was dead.

 **Thanks for reading, guys! And to those who are following Fractured, my PLL fanfic, don't worry. I DO intend to update really soon. I just haven't had the inspiration, and this definitely helped. Love you guys! Tata for now.**

 **~~Beccky.**


End file.
